Victory and Defeat
by TheFinalArbiter
Summary: Poor Sora never had a girlfriend. Confronted with an angry girl after beating her in a chess match, he reacts the only way he knows how to. The mad god is watching, and he is pleased.


The blinding light of the setting sun shone through the windows, illuminating an odd scene in fiery colours. The room resembled nothing more than an antique ballroom, complete with two balconies and a double staircase. A ray of light fell on a number of tall statues standing on the middle of the floor which had a distinct chessboard-like pattern crisscrossing it. On second glance, a keen observer looking from a distance would notice that the statues seemed to be life-sized versions of chess figures, each resembling their normal sized counterpart.

A sudden shout broke the silence, making the chess figures look up to one of the balconies.

"What kind of trick did you use?"

Sora turned around to look at the speaker and raised a curious eyebrow "Trick?"

The girl he spoke to gritted her teeth at his words, lowering her head in anger. Her striking, purple eyes and similarly coloured short hair were covered in a light veil that went down over her nose, then separated before continuing as a blouse over her chest and down to her waist, making the light fabric glitter like water in the blazing light. Her name was Kurami, and she was very, very angry. She quickly replied "You're not going to tell me that _Imanity _beat Elf magic unaided, are you?"

"Sure I am. It's the truth." he nonchalantly replied, still looking at her curiously.

A short, adorable girl next to him cocked her head, a lock of white hair falling over her eyes and added "Is that a problem?"

She was his sister, Shiro. Even though their looks differed greatly, they were close siblings. The way they talked, the way they acted, it was so perfectly synchronized that it was impossible to miss.

The purple-eyed girl looked at them, her jaw dropping at the way they casually responded. Sora continued talking "Honestly, I didn't think the idea of getting the elves to help Imanity was a bad one."

"Then…"

He quickly cut her off, the blazing rays of light covering merely half of his face, giving him a terrifying appearance "But I don't like the way you think."

Kurami's head jerked back, as if physically struck by the mere idea, while he continued shredding her idea "Doesn't the idea that we can survive without the elves' protection seem a bit self-deprecating to you?"

"But…"

He cut her off yet again with a pointed glare "Imanity have their own way of doing things. Just like how we were able to win because you were convinced to the very end we were enemy spies."

The short girl next to him nodded sagely during his speech, her composed appearance somewhat ruined by the way she was leaning against the railing, seemingly half asleep and already nodding off.

Kurami couldn't keep her eyes off him as he spoke, a drop of sweat sliding down her left cheek even as her heart froze over "That can't be. There's no way a mere human can defeat magic!" the last part was shouted out, as if she wanted to convince herself more than anyone else.

The last trace of a previously controlled fire quietly disappeared, leaving the room in near darkness, the sun having been replaced by a brightly glowing moon that illuminated the scene in ethereal colours as he spoke up again "If that's what you think, that's fine. That just means that's your limit."

He started gliding closer to her, her eyes widening with every step he took "I'll tell you something. Whether we're up against elves or gods, Blank _never_ loses."

Her eyes widened until they were as wide as saucers as he stood in front of her, making her look up to face him. She let out a distinctly unladylike shriek as he whipped his hand out, throwing her veil aside and cupping her chin in his hand, making her gasp and start trembling.

Sora leaned his face in until their noses were nearly touching, then whispered "Don't underestimate Humanity."

Her eyes desperately looking around for an escape, she wet her lips and desperately tried to find a response. Wait, wasn't he getting a bit too close? What was he…

Kurami's loud squeak was cut off as he firmly covered her lips with his, attracting Shiro's attention. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and yawned, then slowly looked up and let out a strangled gasp, covering her mouth in amazement. Stephanie frowned in confusion as she looked up from her cherished dress and cried out in a mix of embarrassment and surprise, her face becoming as red as a tomato as she beheld the scene before her.

Kurami's eyes were glazed over in shock, her mind completely blank in surprise as Sora leaned out after a few short seconds, their lips separating with a smack and making Shiro gasp again.

Sora, still looking at her, awkwardly smiled, then pulled her into a hug, making Steph actually faint away this time, without anyone paying attention.

The purple-haired girl's mind was an incomprehensible whirlwind of emotions, most prominent one being sorrow. Sadness that she had failed, utter sorrow that she had been outsmarted completely, and depression that even after all her work for the good of Imanity, she had failed.

She let out a choked sob, then another, her eyes quickly filling with tears as she gripped his chest and started wailing "I just… I didn't- I didn't underestimate anyone!" she started sobbing harder, making Sora look around in panic towards Shiro, who gave him a steely look and dragged her small thumb across her neck, making him widen his eyes in horror even as he gently rocked the girl in his arms, desperately trying to calm her down.

"I-I was serious, I just wanted to… D-do you know how much t-trouble I had to go through to get the Elves to help me?!"

Sora, his previously cool demeanor completely broken was now panicking, desperately motioning Shiro to help him, making her give out a loud "Hmph!" and turn away, her small arms crossed in anger.

Kurami wiped her eyes on his jacket, then looked up at him, fresh tears filling her eyes as she started screaming at him "A-and after all that, you steal my f-first kiss like that… Ah."

She stopped, as if suddenly remembering what happened, then narrowed her eyes and swung her hand towards him, only to miss due to her blurred eyes and end up awkwardly hugging him again. She looked up in surprise, then buried her head in his chest and started wailing again, making Shiro shake her head while poking Steph's unconscious body and mutter "Brother, you're the worst."

Far, far away, deep inside an Elven forest, amongst gigantic mushrooms and exotic, alien plants, the same scene was displayed on top of the shimmering water of a lake.

A beautiful female elf sat on the coast, looking down at the lake and gritting her teeth, letting out a disturbing sound, something between hissing of an overheated teapot and an enraged snake.

She continued looking as the purple-eyed girl started clutching the boy's chest and crying, then stood up and clenched her fists.

"I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him."

She turned around on her heel and strode off into the forest purposefully, her eyes murderous, her face twisted in a fearsome scowl.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tet let out another loud laugh, clutching his stomach desperately as he looked at the scene projected in front of him. He wiped the laugh-induced tears, finally calming down after a few more barely suppressed snorts of amusement.

He clapped his hands once, twice, letting out a fearsome whoop before bursting into another fit of laughter "I was right to choose you after all! Magnificent, Blank! Magnificent!"

The clouds swirled around him, forming indistinct shapes and hiding the platform he was standing on completely, before finally being blown away by a strong wind and taking it with them, leaving the night sky clear, with the moon glittering innocently, shining on the land below.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hi there guys, Arby here. My first foray into NGNL fanfiction. I've completed the season a few weeks ago, and being the romance sap I am, decided to write this little oneshot up. Absolutely adore all the characters, and after thinking about the poor NEET Sora, I couldn't resist writing a small piece about him succumbing to his desires. It's a bit sad that we don't have that many stories about NNGL up on ff dot net, so I'm hoping to change that. Don't forget to give a review if you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
